Paper Planes
by zombieatemybutt
Summary: Summer and Wes. Summer and Julian. What will become of the three? Will love bloom, or would it simply shatter?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Story or any of the characters. This is simply just for fun.

Enjoy! :)

The paper airplane landed on my binder, and it smelt like him. I smiled slightly to myself, inhaling the familiar apples and cologne smell. I picked it up, glad it covered my geometry homework. I felt my phone buzz next to me, lying on the hardwood floor. I set down the paper airplane picking up my phone first.

"Can I come over in 10?" The text read. It was from "Wes

"Can't wait, babe

A year. That's my response when people ask how long me and Wes have been together. People usually don't expect that, but me and Wes are different. It's sort of complicated. We fight. A lot. And it gets bad. When that happens, I go to Julian. But that's a different topic. Wes and I fight, and fight, and fight. Then we make up. He just has to kiss me for me to forgive him, and that's usually what happens in the middle of a fight. Boy, can he kiss.

Picking up the paper airplane after I put away my school work, I felt a relief rush through my body. Just holding a little piece of him made me calmer instantly. I opened it slowly, wanting to cherish each word. Even though this happened every time we both were in our rooms at time same time, which was a lot, it still got me excited.

"Close the blinds when you're changing. No one needs to see that."

I gasped, jumping up and running to the window. I leant on the window seat, leaning out over the sill. I saw him, next house down, sitting there by his window, playing his guitar.

"Pervert!" I yelled, not being able to help letting a laugh slip through. He looked up, the familiar face and wide smiling making me smile.

"Only human," He said back.

Julian Hearst. My next door neighbor. My note passer. My best friend since preschool. Our windows are right next to each others, so that's how the whole paper airplane thing got started. We would pass them at night, before we had phones, before we could text. Or in the day. There's was always something exciting about seeing a paper airplane with a note on the inside sitting on your window seat when you enter your room. At least, to a fourth grader there is.

But now that we're older, Juniors, people would have expected us to stop, if they knew. But we kept it going. We didn't want to lose our childhood that easily. Anyways, best friends since preschool? Yeah, that's us. Our parents are the kind of people who host random spur of the moments barbeque's in their backyards on Friday nights, making you cancel all plans. You didn't have many plans in preschool on Friday nights, but we still hung out together at the BBQ's. We had been best friends since preschool because of this, and also because we just went together. Our parents always talked about us as Julian and Summer, never Summer, or just Julian. They always went together.

I was afraid we might lose that, though, because of Wes, and our lives that were starting to become separate. Yeah, we went to the same school. Yeah, we were neighbors. It doesn't have anything to do with it. It's not that we had lost it already, but that I was afraid we might. So, instead of writing some witty response back, I scribbled

"Outside. Right now."

Hello, hi. How are you my readers? I had written this story a while back before High School Story even came out :P

So, yes, the main character's name is Summer. No, it's not the opposite of Autumn if that's what you're thinking.

Lol... Julian doesn't have a last name yet so I decided to give him the name of the previous school he went to, Hearst. Lame I know. I'm no good with names.

Review?

Tell me what you think.

Constructive criticism is welcome and highly encouraged! :)

-zombieatemybutt


	2. Chapter 2

"Your turn," He said, chuckling. I took a sip of the Dr. Pepper he had brought out, and I took a step back. Throwing my head back, then bursting it forward, I spit the the sip out. Passing the chalk line we had drawn, I yelped in excitement and jumped on Julian. Stepping down, I did a victory clap.

"I POWNED YOU!" I yelled. He laughed, shaking his head.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"YES, I DID!" This continued, with various "facts" and "evidence" about both sides of the case. I did pown him, by the way.

"Ahem," I heard a deep voice clear his throat, then a jingle of keys as he moved them from his hands. Slowly stepping away from Julian, we both flipped our heads and saw him standing there.

"Hey," I said, smiling. I felt warmth spread through me when I looked at him. "Wes, you know Julian, right?"

Wes put his hands in his pockets, still standing a few feet away. He inclined his head, doing that motion boys do to acknowledge each other.

"I've seen him around," Julian said, crossing his arms. I saw Wes staring him down, and I walked closer to him.

"I think I've told you about Julian before, right babe?" Wes glanced at me barely before glaring at Julian again.

"Once or twice." It was awkwardly silent for a few moments, and Julian cleared his throat.

"I'll see you later, Summer." I nodded, smiling slightly in apology, pleading with my eyes. He raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"See you round, bro."

Wes didn't say anything, instead watching Julian walk away.

"Before you say anything-" I started looking up to him.

"I wasn't gonna say anything." He said, sighing, and taking a step closer to me. "Just kiss me."

I smiled, glad to obey.

~  
"And then they all died," Wes said, while playing with a strand of my hair as we laid on the couch. He smiled and I giggled, looking at the TV. We played this game where we would put the TV on mute, and we would do the commentary instead of the actual voices. It got pretty intense.

I sat up, since he had been lying on the inside of the couch, my back to the TV. He sat up as well, and I shifted to the middle of the couch, sitting next to him cross-legged. He copied me, and I smiled. Intertwining our hands, he leaned in for a kiss. I just leant my forehead against his.

"Hi," He said, smiling. I smiled, closing my eyes for a second, just taking in the moment.

"If you could do anything in the world right now, what would you do?" I said, pulling my face away. He raised his eyebrows, looking down at his feet.

"Anything?" I nodded, and he looked up to me. "I'd take back the things I said to my brother. Now that he's in the army, I don't know if he'll come home alive. And then I can never take it back."

I swallowed, looking down at the couch, trying to do anything to avoid eye contact with him.

"Hey," He whispered, looking at me. I finally dragged my eyes to his, blinking. "Wanna know the second thing I would do right now, if I could do anything?"

"What?" I whispered, pursing my lips. He smiled mischievously.

"This." Then he was on top of me, kissing me. I felt my heart rate go way up, and my breath fall out of my body. Normally, kissing Wes was like watching shooting stars. It leaves you breathless. But right now, for some reason, even though I enjoyed the kisses, I couldn't forget about someone. Julian just wouldn't leave my mind.


End file.
